


Be mine

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming crossover Tell me that you love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gabriel Lewis is the leading character in <i>Tell me that you love me.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel Lewis is the leading character in _Tell me that you love me._

Some people would call him a fool, others a romantic sod, an anachronism in times of blind dating and other strange relationships. Gabriel was aware of that, but it couldn't be helped; being in love with someone for him meant wanting to be together all the time, wanting to share everything, wanting to almost be that person. As he said to himself; 'we're all half of somebody else.' He truly believed in that.

It wasn't as if he had been in love many times and the first time he had been too young and made the wrong choice. Both he and the girl were fifteen at the time. She was beautiful and Gabriel had assumed she was intelligent too, had mistaken her intense gaze for introspection, only to find out she was short sighted and too vain to wear glasses. In reality she was more than a bit bland and not worthy at all.

It had been a disappointment, but he didn't give up though, determined to find his other half.

At eighteen he was in college, achieving major results with a minimum of hard work. He made friends quite easily, but kept girls politely at a distance. He was good looking and the way he acted made the girls feel he was enigmatic or shy and they doubled their efforts. Not one of them met his standards, though.

Only halfway through the first semester, Gabriel began to take notice of the American he shared art classes with. Gabriel admired the bloke's knowledge of modern art and his self awareness of being more knowledgeable about the subject than their art teacher. The American – Viggo - questioned some of the theories the teacher threw at them and got into heavy debates with him a few times. The art teacher hated him of course, but Viggo didn't seem to give a fuck.

Gabriel liked art and secretly shared a few opinions with Viggo, but would never have spoken up so blatantly, afraid of his marks going down. He respected Viggo for speaking his mind, even though he was in a foreign country and he decided he wanted to be friends. He started a slow, but very thorough campaign to succeed in that.

It wasn't very difficult, as Viggo seemed nice and open to friendships. It took only two shy greetings from Gabriel's side to have a beer together and discuss Mondrian. Soon enough they were hanging out with each other a lot. Viggo was really fun to be with, succeeding in making often too serious Gabriel laugh about himself. Sometimes at night, alone in his bed, Gabriel could see images of the past evening, revelling at how people looked at them, because they made such a good looking pair.

He startled when that thought occurred to him for the first time, how people might think that he and Viggo … He pushed it away as absolute nonsense but couldn't help the idea haunting him in the following weeks.

One night, coming back from some crazy party where Viggo had danced with one of the senior blokes and Gabriel had stood in a corner sipping a beer, determined not to look at them, he admitted to himself he had wanted to be that bloke.

So, what did it mean? He tried to be honest, if only to himself at least; was he gay? Somehow he didn't think so, even though Viggo might be. It was more like he had found the right partner, fallen in love and it happened to be a man, that was all. He and Viggo had a lot in common. They were on the same level. They were peers, liked the same things. Intimacy? Sex?

He allowed himself to dwell on the thought for the first time. What would it be like to have sex with a man, with Viggo? He discovered it didn't scare him off, not at all, instead his body reacted strongly at the mental image of him and Viggo, naked and in a bed and he wanted that. It would be only the natural thing to do. Once he had made up his mind, he couldn't think about anything else but Viggo.

Of course they would have to keep things hidden, it was neither allowed nor accepted, but he could live with that. They would find a way, he was sure of that.

It had been easy thinking about it alone in his bed, but in daytime Gabriel couldn't find the courage to bring the subject up. He ended up avoiding Viggo for a week and then scolded himself for being so silly. On Saturday he went to the best bookshop in town and bought a book about Kandinsky, a beautiful and expensive edition with lots of pictures in it. He had it gift wrapped and put into a carrier bag, then went straight to the house Viggo lived in.

Viggo wasn't at home and Gabriel knew that if he left, he wouldn't find the courage again. He would take the book home and put it on the shelf and that would be the end of it. So he waited outside the building. Within twenty minutes rain started pouring down, but Gabriel stayed where he was, wondering where Viggo might be, trying to forget about the man Viggo had danced with.

He put the carrier bag underneath his coat, determined to keep the book dry, even when he himself was soaked. He didn't even notice he was shivering with cold until he felt a hand coming down on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into Viggo's astonished face.

"Gabe? What the hell are you doing? Is something wrong?"

Gabriel just shook his head, unable to speak, because his teeth were chattering. He allowed Viggo to take him by the arm and bring him inside, leaving puddles of water behind him on the endless stairs up.

Viggo steered Gabriel into his bedroom and grabbed a few towels from his dresser,

"Get those wet things off, Gabe, and get into bed, you'll be sick if you don't warm up soon."

Gabriel tried to unbutton his coat, but his hands were too cold and in the end Viggo stripped his clothes off until he was just wearing his briefs and then pushed him into the bed. The bag with the book fell on the floor, but for the moment they both ignored it. Viggo poured him a glass from a bottle; Gabriel didn't know what it was, but he drank from it greedily, feeling the liquid warm him up from the inside.

"I'll hang up your clothes. I'll be right back."

Gabriel nodded and climbed under the covers, burying his face in the pillow that smelled like Viggo.

When Viggo finally returned, Gabriel had stopped shivering. He had finished his glass of liquid courage and he felt brave and strong. He pointed at the bag lying at the floor and smiled at Viggo.

"It's a gift," he said, watching as Viggo lifted the bag and unwrapped the book, slowly leafing through the pages until he stopped to look at Gabriel.

He expected questions, but Viggo didn't ask anything, instead he seemed to understand what was on Gabriel's mind. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his sweater over his head. Sitting down on the bed he slowly slid a hand over Gabriel's face until he cupped his chin and tilted his face. Gabriel's eyes closed when their lips met. For a moment it was just a chaste kiss, but then he felt Viggo's tongue and he opened his mouth, surprised by his own eagerness.

If Gabriel, hopeless romantic that he was, had expected hearts and flowers, he was wrong. The moment Viggo's tongue pushed in it was clear this was about sex and Gabriel just went with it, accepting it as a boy-boy thing. He moaned as Viggo sucked at his tongue, pressing himself against the wall so Viggo could lie next to him. The bed was small, meant for one person only, but they were both next to skinny and it all felt rather perfect.

He opened his eyes when Viggo broke the kiss, blushing when Viggo pulled the sheets and blankets down to look at Gabriel's body. Viggo's cold hand stroked his chest, toyed with a hardening nipple until Gabriel could no longer hold back his sounds. His hips bucked up involuntarily when Viggo's hand stroked lower, fingers combing through sandy coloured pubic hair, then closing around his cock.

For a brief moment Gabriel wondered what the fuck had happened to his intentions of fucking Viggo, but then he lost the thought and went with Viggo's hands turning him over, willingly spreading his legs. Again he buried his face in the pillow, taking in Viggo's scent, biting in it as he heard Viggo muttering something while rummaging through the drawer of his bedside table.

Gabriel tensed when he felt slick fingers probing at his entrance, panicking for a fleeting second, but then he willed himself to relax. He scrambled onto his knees when Viggo pulled at his hips, but kept his face down. Viggo's cock felt huge and Gabriel struggled a little against the invasion, hadn't expected it to be that painful, but then Viggo was in. He stilled, bending over to lick Gabriel's back, and then bite at the nape of his neck. As soon as Gabriel pushed back a little, Viggo started moving, slowly at first, but then picking up pace.

Hands clutching the sheets underneath him, Gabriel gasped when Viggo's rough hand grabbed his cock, working it in rhythm with his thrusts. Suddenly there was so much to say to Viggo, but he couldn't find words, could only cry out and moan. Viggo fingers were pressing into Gabriel's hips, pulling him closer in a frantic effort to push in even deeper. Cock jerking in Viggo's hand Gabriel came, voice breaking in a long, wailing cry.

He fell heavily onto the sheets, almost unaware of Viggo crying out and slumping on top of him. The room was dark now and Gabriel was grateful for that, face still pressed into the pillow, ears glowing he relished the warmth and closeness of it all until Viggo climbed off him and out of bed. Gabriel turned slowly when Viggo handed him a towel. He cleaned up a bit and then grabbed Viggo's hand pulling him over for a kiss.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"I think we would both be more comfortable in our own beds, it's a bit tight, but if you don't mind; sure."

Gabriel wanted to talk, say all those things he hadn't been able to say minutes earlier, but Viggo just turned around, his voice already sleepy.

"Thanks for the book, it's great. Good night."

"Good night Viggo." _*Tomorrow they would talk.*_

He waited until Viggo's breathing gave away that he was sleeping and then put an arm around his waist, snuggling up to him.

Gabriel woke up sweating, sticky and sore, but the intense feeling of happiness hadn't left him. Viggo, obviously showered already, sat in a chair by the window and grinned at him.

"Good morning Gabe. You okay?"

"Good morning. Yeah, I am fine, a little sore."

Viggo smiled at him ruefully, "I am sorry."

"Don't be. I liked it. I wanted it."

"I am sorry I can't offer you breakfast, there's nothing even remotely edible here."

"We can have breakfast out."

For a moment Viggo hesitated, then looked Gabriel full in the eye, "I can't. I have other plans."

"Plans? Can't I join in?"

"No Gabe, I don't want you to."

"Viggo surely, after last night..."

Viggo sighed, "Look Gabriel; last night was great. I like you very much, you're a good friend and I won't deny I wanted you, but there's nothing more to it. There can't be."

"What are you talking about? It was special wasn't it? I came here because I wanted you to make love to me."

"You came here with "please fuck me' written all over you and that's what I did."

"You mean you don't want to have a relationship with me?"

"I am having a relationship with you. You are my friend. Listen," Viggo said, looking at Gabriel's astonished face, "we are too young for the kind of relationship you're talking about. Life has only just started. Now get your ass out of bed and have a shower; you'll feel better after that."

Gabriel had left Viggo's house confused and devastated. In the following days he had tried all he could to make him change his mind. He had called him, written letters, sent presents and waited for hours outside his house only resulting in Viggo refusing to talk to him any more.

Three weeks later Viggo had left. From friends Gabriel learned he had gone to Denmark, where he had relatives. That night he tried to kill himself taking pills and drinking half a bottle of whisky, but they had found him in time. He had woken up in a hospital bed with his stomach pumped and the hospital psychiatrist sitting next to his bed.

It had left a deep wound that now, years later, was finally healed, probably because of the woman he was looking at right now. The man she was having dinner with seemed to have upset her somehow; Gabriel could see there were tears in her eyes and he felt resentful for her sake.

That bloke didn't deserve someone like her. Gabriel looked at her, trying to convey the message through his eyes.

_*I will take care of you, I can make you happy. Be mine, I am already half of you.*_


End file.
